lolosiafandomcom-20200216-history
Tsardom of Dracodenia
Founding of Dracodenia The Tsardom of Dracodenia was founded when King Dragomir of Ducovic journeyed westward from Ambozelia as he was sailing a storm blew his ship off course and he was shipwrecked in an unknown land he realized no humans live here and he planted a flag and named the land Wolvendraken for he found plenty of wolves on the island at night under the fullmoon the wolves transformed into a wolf-human hybrid with supernatural powers and attacked their camp he was forced to flee he swam as fast as he could northward yet a werewolf bit him in his right arm with his right arm injured and bleeding he was knocked about in the waves as he used only his left arm to swim then he became unconcious he woke up and saw he was surrounded by Meganians he realized he drifted to Megamo he asked the natives about a land full of wolves and they answered Yucatan which is Meganian for we cannot understand he did not understand so he thought that that was the name of the land of wolves he got a translator who said that they did not own the land so they did not name it they called it the land of wolves they could not advance for the wolves controlled the land or so they said he asked for a doctor.In the middle of the night he woke up and he looked at the mirror and saw he had turned into a werewolf he hid in the woods.After a few days he traveled by land to Ambozelia he told them of the land he saw and soon a fleet of warships set out to conquer this land of wolves when they got there they didn't need to conquer it but as they built a city natives appeared from the forest and attacked the settlement they killed their ruler and the natives submitted to the Ambozelians and soon a city was built and they named it Wolvendraken and the land Dracodenia after seeing a strait they were delighted for this strait would allow them to sail in the vast oceans to the east without rounding the tip of Flaria.After establishing several cities the province of Dracodenia became incorporated into Ambozelia. Independence The Dracodenians rebelled and fought the Ambozelians the greatest rebellion was the Ducovocian rebellion led by a descendant of King Dragomir,Tsar Eureanos of Wolvendraken who drove out the Ambozelians he established a tsardom and he proclaimed independence.He declared the wolf as the guardian of Dracodenia for he prayed to the wolf god Vulk before the rebellion. During the Machac war Dracodenians moved into Kanundra in order to help stop the war and also because of the potential of Kanundra. After the war stabilized enough Dracodenians set into the motion the modernization of Kanundra the great city of ice, Pecoyet became stone and was renamed Novpeqavy or New Pecoyet because of the change. Eventually several provinces hated the change and so they were coalesced by the government into the forests of what was then Shetacoutl which was surrounded by a great wall to prevent outside influence with only the Kyu-Ri train passing through it. Eventually after Kanunkoye which was renamed Canundra by the Dracodenians which became Kanundra in Kanundran was modernized the Dracodenians left with great ties between the two nations. After two years Emperor Ompeot who called himself Onav invaded Dracodenia breaking through the western wall and capturing Dracodenia and killing the reigning Tsar. After which he killed all of the Tsar's family apart from a princess whom he made a wife and their child who was called Onav II or the great declared himself Tsar and killed his father and conquered a vast number of territories in Borkeusia and expanded into Megamo and northern Flaria. Organizations,Tribe and Trivia The Western Order of the Great Dragons The Lolosian Order of Great Peace and Unity Dragothan Tribe(Blue Bear and Green Wolf) -Dracodenia controlls the most important strait in the world -Dracodenia is like a giant castle -Heavily armored warriors on horseback guard and protect Dracodenia -The Tsar of Dracodenia is descended from King Dragomir of Ducovic -Werewolves and vampires can only be found in Dracodenia in Lolosia. Southern Megamo Southern Megamo was ceded to Dracodenia under a treaty that the people of Megamo will give them the capital as long as they did not invade Megamo's other territories they rebuilt the capital of Megamo then known as Aztecuxihulnic they added to it and renamed it El Zafiro.Five hundred years later the territory was ceded back to Megamo during the aftermath of the Lolosian World War I. Category:Politics Category:Amland Category:Countries Category:Empires